User blog:AwesomeThing/My Story: The Outbreak part 1
My Story: The Outbreak My name is Zoey. I'm a student. Well, you can now say I was, what with the Outbreak and all that crap. I'm not boasting, but I must say I was doing well. Then some scientists came along and started experimenting Nerotonin on our own kind. Then some freaking marines got involved and it all went crazy. Not your ideal kind of story, is it? Tough luck. Life is a pain in the butt sometimes. Anyway, different survivors have different enterpretations on what happened to them. Now it's turn for my 'fairy tale'. Not. I was a normal 18 year-old girl living in Fairview, and I had just started college (now at the building D's Stockade is located) and I lived near the centre of the city. I used to take the subway to college, but apparently it was closed because of an accident and would take a year to clean it all up. I was interested in science, and so that was what I was studying in at college. One day, me & my science class were taken to France to view what work they were assigning in Secronom Labs (I mentioned earlier I was an enthusiast in science so I was excited to go). Unfortunately their current testing was completely confidential, so we could not know what mysteries were going on behind locked doors. Me & a few of my friends decided to sneak in a testing room and spy on the workers. But something was completely wrong. When I saw that they were testing NEROTONIN (extremely toxic liquid) on humans, I stepped out of the shadows and declared they should stop what they're doing. They tried to kill me and my friend deserted me. They ran. Because they were cowards. What happened next was unbelievable: there was a small room that they actually tested in, which the scientist could see the results through a thick pane of class. I smashed right through it, and gifted myself cuts all up and down my arms. But I really didn't care. I just wanted to grab the person who they were testing on and get the hell away, back home, safe and sound. I picked the test subject up and sprinted as hard as I possibly could. I ran all the way to the airport, which was a few miles away. Luckily I managed to catch the last plane leaving. "It's no use," the girl groaned, "I'm mune to the infection. Killing me is the only way." A thought passed through my head. Infection? Munity? Immunity? I didn't want to hurt this girl in any way. 7 hours on a plane back home was bad enough. Suddenly, as the plane went to land, there was a loud BANG and the plane jerked in midair. We were going to crash. Flames exploded from the engines as I started to lose my grip on conciousness. Everything was turning black... I woke up in the middle of the runway with a broken arm and a serious cut in the forehead. Medics were rushing around everywhere. They finally approached me. They were murmuring to one another. "She's the only survivor," I caught one saying, "incredible". They didn't take me to hospital or anything. They just told me the girl I helped was dead, and that I must find somewhere to shelter and barricade myself in. And so I did what I was told. I ran right through the city I loved dearly. I came across my home. I started packing useful items that would help me survive. Before I left, I called "Mom, dad, Francis?" and got no reply. It appeared that most of my loved ones died during the the N4 Virus Outbreak. Apart from my brother, Francis. I just didn't know that yet. I knew it was stupid to stay at home, and it was unsafe, so I ran again. I don't know where, I just ran. A little South, then forever heading West. After a day of looking, I barricaded myself in a dirty old binshed. I put a heavy metal pole through the handles of the doors and backed it up with a large table and chairs. Then I hid in a cosy corner behind the bins. For the first few days I heard groans outside from the N4 Infected. I had no reception on my mobile phone, and most contacts on my phone were dead anyway. So this is how I was made to spend the rest of my life? Hiding away in a stinking, revolting binshed? At least I was safe. I had rationed my food. One slice of bread a day. I didn't DARE go outside and raid the nearby houses. It was too dangerous. So I rummaged in bins instead. And guess what I found? A gun with 107890 ammo along with it. And I found a dead radio that needed batteries. So good job I brought batteries with me. I was smiling with glee. I tried plenty of times to contact someone. I nearly gave up when I heard "Are there any survivors out there?" produced from the speakers. I might be rescued! "Yes," I replied, "I'm locked up in a binshed on Retuwern Street! I'm on my own." "You're not so far. Hold on tight. We'll be there in ten," and the radio cut off. And so they kept their promise. A woman and six other men come and rescued me in an army truck. I was literally shouting with disbelief. Another 10 minutes passed and we were at some kind-of camp with an electric fence around it. They parked the truck in the centre whilst the men got back into their guarding positions behind boxes and cars. The woman led me into an opening and shook my hand."The name's Nastya and this is my Holdout. This is the Outpost where most people begin survival. You will be safe here. But don't be expecting any food, because we haven't got it. Feel free to loot nearby the camp. I must warn you now though, zombies are everywhere. Don't try to get to another Outpost yet. I recommend you should stay at least a week before making a move." I ended up staying with Nastya for a few months. She and her crew taught me how to kill zombies. I soon became fearless of the N4 mutated. Early one morning, she told me about this man named Dogg who owned an Outpost, and that he was looking for something. I got myself prepared to move. On a single looting trip, I was walking down the road when suddenly a zombies' head flew in my direction. A guy had sizzled it with a shotgun. It took me just moments to realise that the shooter was my brother, Francis. "Francis!" I cried, and ran up and hugged him tight. At least there was one person left who loved me. The next morning, I couldn't find Francis. But I knew why. He'd left for the Stockade. When Nastya told me the location I just ''knew it was my college! ''So, soon after, I made my way to Dogg's. It took me nearly an hour to get there. I made it safely. Dogg requested me to go look for something for his brother but then I explained that I need to find mine first! In the end, I found him. Francis. I decided from now on I will never let him go. To be continued... Category:Blog posts